


i want a little bit of open ocean (scratch that, take me back to shore)

by candyflossclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, established muke - Freeform, i don't know what this is, mentions of vomit and getting sick, michael and luke banter, the amounts of fluff is overwhelming, there's also implied cashton but it doesn't really go anywhere, they're on a boat, trip fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyflossclifford/pseuds/candyflossclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has never experienced riding a boat before, and he was pretty damn excited to do so. What he didn’t want to experience, however, was the hell that is sea sickness. Sadly, Michael thinks the universe is out to get him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or where Michael rides a boat for the first time, except it turns into the worst experience of his life and Luke is his rock through it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want a little bit of open ocean (scratch that, take me back to shore)

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! so, i don't really know what this fic is? i wanted kind of a fluffier hurt/comfort fic, so i was like why not this?  
> and you're probably wondering where the hell did this idea come from. well, personal experience. i went to hawaii and this happened to me and oh boy it wasn't fun, and sadly i didn't have a luke to comfort me.
> 
> also, warning for mentions of vomiting and getting sick if that makes you uncomfortable, but it's not really described.
> 
> thank you so much for checking out my work! also, all mistakes are mine!

 

Considering Michael was born in Australia and has lived there for majority of his life, it’s really weird he’s never been on a boat. Then again, teenage Michael practically lived in his room and was sleeping too much to ever see the light of day.

So, naturally, he was pretty excited to go on a boat for the first time. Michael loves the ocean, he grew up around the pacific and it reminds him of home. He also loves just watching the waves, and the fact that there was so much in the ocean that people still knew nothing about was fascinating to him.

The band decided with their month break in between shows for tour they would take a mini-trip to Hawaii, as none of them have been the the tropical island before. They’d also missed the heat that felt like home to them.

As expected, they were having a great time. Michael and Luke’s behind the scenes relationship was still going strong, and this trip just brought them closer together. Michael also has a sneaking suspicion Calum and Ashton might be a bit closer than they let on, but he’ll let it slide because he and Luke had kept their relationship secret for about a month before Ashton walked in on them, as Ashton said, ‘sinning with their frivolous sexual escapades’ and then Michael and Luke got a rant from both Calum and Ashton about hiding things from them.

Michael was lying on his hotel rooms bed, watching Luke frantically throwing shit into a beach bag he were to take with him. Michael smiled fondly at his boyfriend, Luke would always go overboard on trips and pack everything that wasn’t necessary, where Michael packs next to nothing and almost always forgets something, so Michael is at least a little bit thankful that Luke goes into overdrive.

Luke stops organizing his things for a minute, and turns to Michael with a hand placed on his hip. “You know,” Luke starts, small scowl adorning his face. “You could help. Are you even packed? We’re going to be on this boat ride for at least five hours, not counting the snorkeling portion.”

Michael rolls his eyes, trying not to laugh at how adorable Luke looks trying to be controlling. “No, I physically can’t move right now.” That was partially true - Michael’s ass hurt quite a bit, as he and Luke stayed in the previous night and continued on with more of their ‘sexual escapades.’ “and, that would be your fault, Luke. So I have permission to laze around.” Michael smirks. His favourite pass time was definitely annoying Luke. It was a known dynamic of his relationship.

Luke smirks back at Michael, obviously proud of the job he did the previous night. “Okay, fair enough. But, your pass to helping is also agreeing to fucking me tonight.”

Michael immediately nods, very eager to both not get out of bed and fuck his beautiful boyfriend.

Calum and Ashton always call them out for doing too many sexual activities, but then again, there was a lot of lost time from when Michael and Luke were refusing to admit their feelings for each other.

“Gladly,” Michael replies with a wink, and Luke rolls his eyes with a fond smile before going back to packing. Michael notices he’s putting four bottles of sunscreen into his bag.

“Luke, you’re not the mother of a family of four children. I think one bottle will suffice.”

“Michael, you don’t go outside. You need four bottles on you alone so your pale ass doesn’t get burnt.” Luke has genuine concern in his voice despite the teasing comment, and Michael can’t help but smile at that. He loves with Luke gets over protective, it makes him feel especially loved and needed, and Michael really likes that feeling.

Despite Michael taking Luke’s comment endearingly, he can’t help but be a smartass in reply. “Well, you’re the only one that’s going to be seeing my pale ass, so should it really matter if it’s burnt?”

“Michael, your ass already hurts enough from my amazing job last night, do you really want to add a sunburn to that?”

“Maybe I have a secret pain kink you don’t know about.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised, since you already have an array of weird kinks.”

“Says the one who likes it when I wear fuzzy socks while we’re fucking, because they feel nice against your legs.”

“Don’t kink shame me.” Luke pretends to be annoyed but the fake pout on his face, but Michael can see the corners of his mouth attempting to twitch into a smile. Michael plasters a shit eating grin on his face, which causes Luke to break, his smile breaking through. Michael loves to make Luke smile, because Luke smiling is his favourite thing to look at. Well, Luke in general is his favourite thing to look at. Michael has a really pretty boyfriend.

Michael laughs, finally deciding to get out of bed despite the slight pain in his ass and maybe help out a little bit in repayment for his sarcastic comments throughout the morning.

They’re finally packed after an hour, and it took a little bit longer than it should have but Michael kept distracting Luke by placing kisses on his neck and mouth and tackling him to the bed several times, Luke always rolling his eyes affectionately and kissing back in response.

“Okay,” Luke says, going through their back once again to make sure they have everything. “Money, phone, tickets, sunscreen, water, snacks, advil, sunglasses, extra shoes. Are we forgetting anything?”

Luke looks to Michael, and Michael stares Luke straight in the eye and deadpans, “Condoms and lube.”

Luke sighs, and Michael laughs once again because he loves the affectionate eye rolls and exasperated smiles that Luke gives him whenever he decides to be a little shit. Michael loves this dynamic of their relationship, the way that they can so easily flow from teasing and joking around with each other to serious and deep conversations late at night, the conversations where they reveal their deepest and darkest insecurities and secrets or their profound revelations of love that bring them closer together. They have a unique relationship, and Michael wouldn’t do anything to change that, and he knows Luke wouldn’t either.

After going through everything they need one more time and Michael bringing Luke down to the bed for a mini-make out session, it’s time to leave for the boat, and Michael can barely contain his excitement on their way to meet up with Calum and Ashton.

 

***

It takes Ashton about five minutes to answer the door after Luke knocks, and Michael and Luke share a knowing glance at the hushed conversation coming from the other side of the door. They were definitely going to confront them about that later.

Ashton opens the door with his hair a mess and Calum standing right behind him. 

Michael raises an eyebrow at both of them. “Having trouble packing, or were you two canoodling again?”

Michael doesn’t miss the blush that rises on both of their cheeks, but chooses to ignore it for now and let Calum and Ashton be. 

“It’s really hot here, of course it was going to take a while. You need to get sunscreen, and a hat, and ginger ale and stuff in case any of you get sick, and-and. Yes, it took a while to pack.” Ashton finishes his awkward rambling, and glances back towards Calum, who is nodding along at Ashton’s words.

“Shit, I didn’t think of that. Do you get seasick, Mikey?” Luke turns towards him, concern in his eyes.

Michael shakes his head. “I don’t think I will, I’ve never been on a boat before, but I don’t get motion sickness, so I’ll be fine.” 

Luke smiles, and quickly pecks Michael’s lips which he happily returns. They take each other’s hands, and look back at Calum and Ashton who gives them a thumbs up. 

“You excited to go on a boat, Michael?” Ashton asks, excitement in his voice. Michael knows Ashton loves the open ocean, and he’ll take any chance he gets just to relax in the middle of it.

Michael nods eagerly, slightly jumping and tugging on Luke’s arm. “Yes! I’ve wanted to go on a boat my entire life. It seems so fun, in the middle of the ocean and just looking at everything around you.” 

Michael looks up to Luke, who is smiling fondly down at him. Michael nuzzles his face into Luke’s neck, and Luke’s arms wrap around his waist.

“You’re adorable,” Luke whispers into his ear, and Michael’s happy Luke can’t see his blush.

“No, I’m too tough to be adorable.” Michael rebuttals, but knows his attempts at convincing his band mates he’s punk rock will do nothing, because they always have some clever quip to throw back at him.

As if on queue, Ashton and Calum snort. “Says the one who is cuddling into their boyfriend and clinging onto him for dear life.” Calum states, and Michael lifts his head slightly just to glare at his best friend.

Michael smirks to himself as he thinks of a reply he know will end this conversation. “At least Luke and I are open about our affections, and not sneaking around and fucking each other. Thin walls, guys.”

Michael lifts his head once again because the looks on Ashton and Calum’s faces are priceless, their faces both tomato red and eyes flickering anywhere but at him. He feels Luke’s chest move beneath him and Luke lets out a laugh, Michael following suit.

“Shut up,” is all Calum says before pointing towards the cab that’s here to drive them to the docks.

As Ashton and Calum are packing the bags into the taxi, Luke and Michael slip into the backseat. 

Luke speaks up first. “I’m so excited for you to be on a boat for the first time. I really like seeing your eyes when you’re excited.”

Michael blushes and curls further into Luke. “Stop being such a dork,” Michael replies, but the smile never leaves his face.

Michael feels Luke shake his head, then press a kiss to Michael’s hair. “Why do you always have to ruin our moments?”

“Because Michael’s an asshole,” Calum butts in, him and Ashton sitting in the seats in front of them.

Luke snorts. “Yeah, but he’s my asshole.”

“You also own my asshole.”

“Michael!” Luke almost yells,  slightly punching his arm while Michael laughs at his shithead comments.

“You love me,” Michael states, pressing a kiss onto Luke’s collarbone.

“Oh my god, we’re gonna have to deal with them this entire boat ride, aren’t we?” Ashton says to Calum, and Michael just kicks the back of their seats, which in turn lands him a gum wrapper thrown into his hair, and then they’re off.

***

The boat is quite large, and they’re all situated along the rails at the front of the boat, staring at the open water in front of them. The captain's name is Jim, and he’s quite funny, cracking jokes while the other crew member, Tim, goes over safety instructions. Michael should probably be listening to these instructions, but he’s too busy focused on the clear net in the center of the boat, where he could see an array of colourful fish swim by under it.

Michael grabs Luke from where he’s standing by Calum on the rail of the boat, and points at a rather strange looking clownfish. “Luke, oh my god. It’s Nemo. We’re seeing Nemo in real life. My life is complete, I can die happy now.”

Luke snorts and Michael pouts at him, but Michael doesn’t miss the fond look in Luke’s eyes. Michael really loves Luke’s eyes. They’re as blue as the ocean surrounding them, kind of like a mixture of where the ocean meets the light blue horizon. Luke always expresses his emotions through his eyes, and Michael can just stare into them for hours. Whenever Luke looks at Michael and their eyes meet, he can feel how much Luke loves him through that contact, and Michael really hopes his eyes convey the same message.

“You’re such a five year old,” Luke teases, breaking the moment they were having. Michael just smiles, and sits on the net, pulling Luke down with him.

“You’re not going to stand on the edge?”

“I want to,” Michael replies, but a smirk adorns his lips. “But, you’re a clumsy shit who is bound to fall off the edge. And I don’t want to lose you to the ocean.”

Luke glares and playfully shoves Michael onto the net, his arm going through the net so he touches the water. Michael squeals and pulls his hand out, because fuck, that water is cold. 

Luke laughs and Michael returns the glare from earlier. Luke just returns with a simple peck to Michael’s lips, helping him back up to the side of the net.

Michael hasn’t realised that they were moving until he notices the water rushing faster under his feet. Michael looks up in excitement, and decides he really wants to stand.

“Hey, you make me sit with you then decide to ditch me? How sweet of you,” Luke comments, following Michael to the edge. Luke’s arms wrap around Michael’s waist, but Michael is too engrossed in the horizon growing closer in front of him.

“I decided I don’t care if you fall in, it’s too pretty for me not to look at up close,” Michael replies, and Luke holds him a little tighter.

Calum and Ashton are on the other side of the net standing on the rail, and Michael laughs as he sees them reenacting the classic titanic pose. Of course his best friends would do that.

“You know,” Luke says, breaking the silence. Michael listens, but his eyes are still cast out towards the water. “They were definitely made for each other. I hope they realise they’re both eye-fucking whenever they look at each other soon.”

Michael snorts, eyes drifting towards Luke for only a second. “They’re doing more than eyefucking, based on the noises we heard last night.” Luke laughs at Michael’s comment, and Michael feels him nod. “But yeah, they really do. There’s definitely more there then they let on.”

Luke doesn’t respond, and Michael leans into his embrace more. Their hands are entwined on the railing of the boat, and they’re both watching the island get further away and the horizon closer.

As they get further into the center of the ocean, and the boat starts slowing several times, Michael has a weird feeling in his stomach. He was fine before, but as the boat kept stopping, he started feeling slightly drowsy and his stomach hurt, but he put it all down to hunger. He’d only eaten a small bowl of mini-wheats this morning, after all.

After five minutes passes, the feeling in his stomach starts rising into his throat. Michael makes the stupid decision to ignore it.

At this point, he has a headache and he finds himself involuntarily leaning back against Luke. 

“Mikey, you okay? You look pale. Well, paler than normal.” Luke chuckles, but his hand softly rubbing against Michael’s arm shows him that Luke is truly concerned.

Michael doesn’t even feel like he has energy to respond, but he tries anyway. “Yeah, my head hurts.” he whispers, and turns around to bury his head into Luke’s neck. Luke’s arm’s go tighter around his waist, and Michael just wants this uneasy feeling to go away.

“Shit,” Luke whispers, and Michael doesn’t question why, he just lets Luke guide him into the cabin on the boat, his body leaning on Luke for support. 

Luke navigates Michael to a bench inside, and Michael didn’t realise Calum and Ashton had disappeared off the deck and made their way in as well. Ashton is sitting on the bench with Calum’s head in his lap, and Ashton is running his hand through Calum’s hair. Michael doesn’t think Ashton realises he’s doing it.

Michael notices Luke nod towards their friends, and Michael doesn’t miss the concerned expressions that appear on their faces. Michael sighs, he really doesn’t like people to worry about it.

“Everything okay?” Calum asks, but he stays in Ashton’s lap.

“I don’t know, Mikey? Is is just your head?” Luke settles beside Michael, taking his hand and rubbing circles on his palm.

Michael doesn’t really know what’s wrong with him. His head hurts a lot, kind of in a dull headache way that’s really annoying. His stomach doesn’t hurt, but it has this weird feeling and he’s sweating and he feels like there’s something stuck in his throat. To sum it up, he feels like shit.

“No,” he manages to whisper out, head once again falling onto Luke’s shoulder. Luke’s arm finds itself wrapped around Michael’s back, and Michael can’t help but thank that Luke is a worrier because when he gets worried he also gets extra affectionate. 

“My stomach feels weird, too.” Michael continues, and he hears Luke inhale deeply. 

“Shit, Mikey. I think you might actually be experiencing sick sickness. Or are going too,” Luke mutters, softly petting Michael’s head. Michael makes a noise kind of similar to a whimper. He really, really hopes he is  _ not _ getting sick. Michael hates nothing more than the feeling of throwing up. 

“Hey, you’re okay. You can normally prevent it before it happens.” Luke comforts, and Michael is so thankful that he has Luke.

His eyes are closed, so when he feels another hand on his knee, he opens his eyes to see Calum crouching in front of him, holding some sort of pill and what he can only assume is gingerale.

Michael is about to reach for the cup when the boat seems to stop, and it now rocking back and forth steadily in the water. Michael’s eyes widen, and  _ shit, shit shit _ he is most  _ definitely _ about to throw up  _ right this fucking second _ and the edge of the boat is so far away and he can’t even see a trash can from this angle.

Michael tries to stand up, but instead his body stills and moves forwards and  _ oh god _ , this is the worst moment of his life.

“Oh fuck!” He hears Calum yell, and Michael is way too busy being fucking embarrassed because  _ he just threw up on his best friend.  _

Michael needs to apologize but he really doesn’t trust himself to open his mouth right now. He hears Luke mutter a “shit, Mikey,” as well as a laugh that he can only presume is Ashton, but all he is focusing on right now is he  _ really fucking needs to run to that edge of the boat. _

Michael stands and practically darts to the edge of the body, and god, he hates throwing up.

It doesn’t take long before someone is rubbing circles on his back, and Michael knows it’s Luke. Michael really just wants to curl into Luke right now and hide, becuase of several different reasons.

One, he’s currently throwing up on a boat. In front of a bunch of strangers.

Two, he threw up on Calum. He feels really bad but he knows they’ll laugh it off later.

Three, he feels like shit.

After what feels like an eternity, Michael finally stops getting sick.

He groans and falls back onto Luke, and all he can say is “Fuck.”

Luke once again guides him to a bench, this time outside. Luke immediately grabs a towel and places it over Michael’s head, and Michael can kind of hear Luke talking to someone who he thinks is a crew member but he’s not really sure.

Luke moves into his line of vision, and Michael can see the concern and love reflected in his blue irides. Michael may feel like shit, and dislike people worrying about him, but he does like it when Luke is extra affectionate with him and his hand is constantly somewhere on Michael’s body.

Luke softly smiles, and pets Michael’s hair out of his face. “Well, I think you made Ashton’s day. He hasn’t stopped laughing.” 

Michael groans and pulls the towel over his face. “That was fucking embarrassing, and I feel so bad. I tried to move, but I couldn’t-” 

Before Michael could finish his sentence, another wave of sickness washes over him and he rips over to the edge once again to get sick.

Jesus Christ, he’s never been this sick in his life.

“Shit Michael, you almost knocked me off the boat.” Luke jokes, and Michael appreciates that Luke is trying to make him feel better by finding light of the situation. Michael is glad Luke is his boyfriend.

Michael guides himself back to the bench this time, and Luke follows, sitting beside him.

Luke is pouting, and Michael kind of glares at him, basically saying  _ why are you pouting, I’m the one dying here. _

Luke shakes his head, and Michael lays back and rests his head on Luke’s lap. “Sorry, it’s just. You were so excited to come and enjoy a boat, and now you’re sick and feel bad and I don’t know what to do.” Luke mumbles, absentmindedly stroking Michael’s cheek.

Before Michael can reply, Ashton and Calum appear, this time Ashton holding the weird pill, a cup of ginger ale and ice.

“Having fun feeding the fish?” Calum smirks, and Michael groans.

“I’m so fucking sorry,” Michael says, and he doesn’t really have the energy to say anything else.

“It’s okay, dude. Just, like. You owe me a new pair of shoes,” Calum jokes, and brings his hand to ruffle Michael’s hair. Michael glares, because Michael hates people touching his hair, unless that person is Luke. But he’s glad Calum is here, and he’s glad Ashton is too.

Ashton hands him the ginger ale and pill, and hands the ice to Luke. “It’s a ginger pill, not some sketch drug. It’s supposed to help, I think.” Ashton says, and Michael nods in thanks. 

“Also,” Ashton continues, a grin breaking out on his face. “That was hilarious. You made my day, Calum was lowkey freaking out and I was just laughing at him.” Ashton laughs, and Michael feels his cheeks go red.

Ashton ruffles his hair also, and Michael’s out of energy for glaring today.

It goes silent between him and Luke, but a comfortable silence. Michael’s hand is securely in Luke’s and Michael’s head is in Luke’s lap. He thinks it’s been about ten minutes since he last got sick, but he still feels like shit. 

Michael remembers the conversation from before Calum and Ashton’s interruption, and wants to continue it.

“Don’t feel bad that I’m sick,” Michael starts, and Luke shoots him a questioning glance. “You said you felt bad that I was excited and am now sick. Don’t feel bad, we didn’t know this boat would be the band of my existence.” Michael tries to joke, but Luke just shakes his head.

“I just...hate that I can’t do anything to make you feel better,” Luke replies, and Michael frowns.

Michael sits up slowly, and he’s thankful his stomach stays settled. He is about to give Luke a peck on the lips before Luke’s hand stops him. Michael is confused, but then it dawns on him. Right. He’s been throwing up for the past hour.

“Sorry,” Michael says sheepishly, and Luke smiles that dorky smile Michael loves.

Michael makes Luke look at him, and starts what he was going to say before he tried to kiss Luke. “But you do make me feel better,” Michael smiles, and Luke’s eyebrows furrow, questioning him.

Michael tilts his head onto Luke’s shoulder, and looks up towards him. “You’ve haven’t left my side this entire time, Luke. You could be off with Calum and Ashton, but I’m a 20 year old man getting sick on a boat and you’re doing everything to make sure i’m fine. Thank you for that.” Michael finishes, and before Luke can speak he adds, “Also, don’t feel like you need to make everyone better. That’s an amazing trait about you, Luke but it can screw you over sometimes.”

It’s one thing Michael loves and hates about Luke. Luke wants to make sure everyone is happy, and that everyone is okay. Luke wants to make sure he can do whatever is possible to help a situation, but when he’s in a situation that he can’t do anything, he always takes it out on himself. Michael’s like that too, sometimes, but Luke just tries so hard and it’s heartbreaking yet beautiful to watch. Michael hates when Luke stresses out too much over the little things, but Michael loves that Luke is so caring. It’s one of the endless list of reasons he fell for Luke.

Michael lifts his head to look into Luke’s eyes, and there is so much affection and fond and love that Michael wants to melt. God, he hates being sick. It makes him all sappy and sentimental and shit. He knows that’s why Luke also has a smirk on his face, he realises that too.

“That’s not true,” is Luke’s response and Michael is confused.

“What?”

“You’re not a 20 year old man, you’re a 20 year old child.” Luke explains, and Michael groans and lightly punches his arm before crossing his arms over his chest.

“I hate you,” Michael replies, only to which Luke responds, “You love me,”

After a minute of just holding each other’s hands and thinking, Luke speaks up. 

“Thank you,” Luke starts, and Michael smiles. “I just…..can’t help it. I worry about you and I just want you to be happy all the time and perfect. But I’m glad I can make you a little better.”

Michael grins and bumps Luke’s shoulder with his. “I want the same for you too, you know.” Michael replies, and with the way Luke is looking at him right now, he really wants to kiss him. “And I’m glad you can make me better too.”

There are no words to really be said after that, so Michael returns to his spot on Luke’s lap and Luke’s hand returns to Michael’s hair, and though Michael is content right here with Luke, he really, really hopes this boat turns around soon.

***

It’s another _ three fucking hours  _ before they get back to shore. For Michael, those three hours consisted of him running back and forth the edge of the boat to Luke’s lap, Luke trying to be cute and funny but his worry always overtaking him, and Calum and Ashton making stupid fish jokes.

When the boat finally docks, Michael doesn’t even think before darting off the boat. As soon as he touches land, he wants to kiss it.

“I see you’re happy to be off that boat,” Ashton laughs, clapping Michael on the back.

“No fucking idea,” Michael replies, and they make their way back up to where they’re to meet the cab. All Michael wants to do is go back to the hotel, brush his teeth and cuddle and make out with Luke on their bed.

Calum and Luke appear behind them, and Michael didn’t notice until now that Calum isn’t wearing shoes. Guilt overcomes Michael again. He is definitely buying Calum a really nice pair of shoes.

“Shit, dude, you’re not wearing shoes.”

Calum gives him a look that says ‘no shit,’ and rolls his eyes. “I wonder why.”

Michael laughs and punches Calum in the arm, and in return Calum throws his towel at Michael’s head.

“Hey, stop flirting with my boyfriend, Calum.” Luke joins their conversation, making his way over to Michael and kissing his forehead.

“Possessive, are we?” Michael replies, wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist.

“Fucking hell, we just got off the boat and Michael’s been throwing up for four hours and they still are about to fuck on the grounds.” Ashton comments, and Michael throws his towel at Ashton’s head.

“Just for your information, I threw up on that towel a little bit.” Michael laughs when Ashton screams and proceeds to throw the towel at Calum, who are now preoccupied hitting each other with their towels.

“Our friends are stupid,” Luke says, and Michael laughs, nodding his head in agreement.

“But we love them,” Michael replies. “Sometimes.”

They walk behind Calum and Ashton, watching the sun set slowly beyond the horizon. They’re hands are still entwined, and Michael can’t really remember a time today that their hands weren’t together.

“So.” Luke starts, and there’s a smirk on his face that lets Michael know he’s about to say something stupid.

“So, what?”

“How was your day?”

“Fuck off, Luke.”

Luke laughs and tackles Michael into a hug. “You love me.”

“I do, unfortunately.” Michael replies, and pushes Luke off of him. Luke glares, but Michael just smiles in response.

“I can’t wait to cuddle.” Michael says, and Luke nods.

“As long as you brush your teeth first, so I can finally make out with you.” Luke responds, and Michael punches his arm.

It’s silent after that, and Michael can’t help but think. This day fucking sucked, and he now knows he really fucking hates boats. It was one of the worst days of his life.

But it was also nice, in a way, because he spent it with Luke. Luke was always with him, comforting him and making sure he was okay. Making sure Michael was happy, and Michael smiles because it made him remember one of the many reasons he loves Luke. Not that he would ever, ever forget, but it reassured him that Luke really does love Michael, and Michael really fucking loves Luke.

They finally reach the stop for their cab, and Michael and Luke rest on the bench while Calum and Ashton are standing to the side, watching the sun go down over the horizon.

“Hey, Michael?”

“Yeah, Luke?”

It takes a minute before Luke can respond, and when Michael looks over, Luke is trying not to laugh. Michael raises an eyebrow.

“After this experience, would you ever consider fucking me on a boat?”

“Fuck you, Luke.”

“You love me,” Luke states again, and Michael rolls his eyes.

“I guess I do.”

***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading!  
> i have a lot of other ideas for one shots, and i'm currently planning a chaptered fic which i'm so excited about so i may not post a one-shot because i'll be working on that but i promise more to come in the future!  
> if you have any questions or want to say hi, pop over to my [tumblr (candyflossclifford)](http://candyflossclifford.tumblr.com) and say hi! also i'll be posting updates and stuff there too!  
> thank you again!


End file.
